1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout structure of a server chassis, and more particularly, to a new architecture of a layout structure of a server chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
As a core computer serving various computers within a network system, the server provides the storage and print function for network users as well as enables the network users to share various network resources. The basic architecture of the server is generally the same as a personal computer, which consists of a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, I/O devices, or the like. Buses are used to interconnect these internal components. A north bridge chip connects the CPU and the memory, and a south bridge chip is connected to the I/O devices.
Taking a rackmount server as an example, a rackmount server is a server with a standard outer shape to be used with a server cabinet. The width of the rackmount server is 19 inches and the unit of measure for height of the server is U, where 1U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters. The typical standard height specifications for servers include 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U and 7U.
After the server is installed, all its I/O cables lead out of the server cabinet from a rear thereof (all interfaces of the rackmount server are also disposed on the rear of the server cabinet) and are arranged within a cable trunk of the server cabinet, usually labeled for ease of management. However, the chassis of the rackmount server has typically already been filled with electronic components and heat dissipating devices. Therefore, this type of server is often limited by its expandability and heat dissipating problem. Screen work must be done to screen out usable components and full expansion of the server generally cannot be achieved. Therefore, one single server has only a limited performance and a limited application scope. The single server can only focus its use on one aspect, for example, the use of providing remote storage and internet services.
Therefore, an expansion card must be added if increasing the single server performance is desired. However, not all added expansion cards can receive power from the server. A frequently encountered problem is that it is necessary to additionally provide a power supply for the expansion card. To this end, in assembly, an independent power supply needs to be provided on the motherboard in addition to the assembly of the expansion card. As a result, under the condition that reconfiguration of the circuitry and components on the motherboard is impossible, users often have to give up the expansion card or otherwise arrange an independent power supply outside the server cabinet. However, arranging an independent power supply outside the server cabinet would destroy the space-saving advantage of the rackmount server because the independent power supply needs additional space.